


Special

by Sujuseries (Mythicalseries)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Kinda whipped Hyukjae, M/M, yehyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalseries/pseuds/Sujuseries
Summary: Yesung and Hyukjae have a little escapade outside the city.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 51





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [these](https://twitter.com/shfly3424/status/1275112049161297921?s=20) pictures Yesung posted on Twitter yesterday. They just screamed "yehyuk date" to me so here's the result of that haha. As always, you can find the Spanish version of this fic on @mari_ficseries on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/mari_ficseries/status/1275630358499901440?s=20).

The last few weeks had been rough for both of them. They had spent most of their days either busy with promotions or filming, and so they took whatever little time they had to be twisted up with each other behind the door of Hyukjae’s bedroom. 

After all, being who they were, dating beyond the safety of their apartments was not exactly easy, so they were usually willing to take whatever they could. And with their accumulated exhaustion, Hyukjae figured they would use their first day off to rest. He’d just expected to cuddle up in bed, watching any movie Yesung wanted, since for Hyukjae any plan where he could casually place his lips against the older’s neck was good enough for him.

That’s why he wasn’t too excited when his hyung showed up that morning at the dorm with the idea of having lunch at a remote place he’d found. Hyukjae had complained about having to drive an hour to get there and an hour to get back, but Yesung had been quite set on going.

“If you don’t wanna go, I’ll just go help Jongjin with the renovation at Mouse Rabbit”, he’d said. “Or I could just ask someone else…”

And Hyukjae was not having that. He would then grumble the whole ride there but he would have been damned before giving up his time with Jongwoon. Besides, Yesung had said something a small vineyard, so even though he wasn’t willing to drive for an hour for a meal and a cup of coffee, wine had definitely been more enticing. 

After driving for what seemed like an eternity to him, Hyukjae understood exactly why his hyung wanted to come to that place the minute they parked the car. As much as he hated to admit it, the place was nice.

The design of building made it look like a european villa had somehow ended up in the outskirts of Seoul, and the beautiful weather they had that day made the illusion seem even more real. 

There was a restaurant and a café, both of which seemed to be his boyfriend’s exact style, with a modern bar at the end of the square, decorated with fairy lights that must have been really pretty at night. In the middle of the square, there was an artistic fountain, surrounded by small tables and big trees that provided enough shade and a light cool breeze.

And just as he expected, Yesung started taking pictures as soon as they set a foot in that place. He was taking pictures of the buildings, the big colorful doors, the decorations, and of Hyukjae himself, before asking him to take pictures of him as well.

And Hyukjae wanted to be mad about it. After all, every date with his hyung would always inevitably turn into a photoshoot. But he couldn’t be mad when the older’s face lit up the way it did whenever Hyukjae took a nice picture for him.

Before having lunch, they walked around the place for a bit, eventually making their way to the path toward the vineyard that Yesung had mentioned. They had left the little shops and people behind so Hyukjae didn’t mind when his boyfriend grabbed his hand once they were underneath the trees. In fact, the little gesture made him sigh contentedly, his mood definitely improving. It wasn’t too often that they got the chance to hold hands in a place that wasn’t surrounded by four walls. 

“Wah… it’s so pretty”, he said as they walked. “Do you want me to take a picture of you?”

Hyukjae just shrugged. If he was honest, Hyukjae just wanted to stop taking pictures at all and simply walk around with him for a while, but he knew that if he said that, Yesung might get upset. “Nah”, he ended up saying. “It’s just trees.”

“So? C’mon, you haven’t taken a single picture since we got here.”

“They’re just trees, hyung”, Hyukjae insisted. “They’re pretty, but they’re not… special. I only take pictures of special things.”

Hyukjae smiled as he had meant it as a joke, but when his boyfriend let go of his hand, he immediately knew Yesung hadn’t taken it as one.

“Why are you being like that today?” Yesung frowned. “I know you wanted to stay at home, but if you were going to be such a pain in the ass all day, I would have rather come with someone else.” 

Hyukjae gaped at him for a second. “Hyung…”

“Don’t”, Yesung stopped him. Although they hadn’t reached the vineyard yet, the older turned around and started heading the same way they had come from. “Let’s just go back to that restaurant. I’m hungry.”

Hyukjae stood there for a second, watching as he walked away, half expecting him to turn back around. But when he didn’t, he simply huffed out a defeated sigh before following behind.

  
  


Yesung didn’t speak a word to him during lunch. The only times he’d even looked up from his phone had been when the waitress took their order and brought them their food. 

They had chosen a small table outside, near the fountain, and now with their empty plates in front of them, Hyukjae closed his eyes for a second to enjoy the light breeze on his face. As he opened them again, he took in his surroundings, appreciating the beauty of the place, which was now only ruined by the upset expression he had right in front of him. 

Just as he reached out to take the last sip of the wine they’d been given as a treat, the waitress approached them again to clear their table. Yesung smiled up to thank her, but Hyukjae couldn’t help but smile at him instead. No matter how upset he was, his hyung never failed to be kind to others.

So while his boyfriend instantly went back to scrolling on his phone, Hyukjae kept watching him instead, almost mesmerized for a minute. His eyes first focused on the few strands of brownish hair peeking out from his boyfriend’s bright orange cap. The look was still quite new but seeing the way the sun now reflected against the new color, Hyukjae decided he was not going to get tired of it any time soon. 

Soon enough, however, his attention shifted toward the pouty look on his hyung’s face. It was one of Hyukjae’s favorite expressions of his, and just thinking about it made him chuckle to himself. How could he not love to annoy him if he got to see that face?  _ You really are something special, aren’t you? _ , he thought, as he took out his phone to take a picture of him. 

"Hyung", Hyukjae said trying to get his attention.

"Mhmm?" Yesung said without looking up from his phone. Hyukjae chuckled, taking a picture of his sulking face, but when he didn't say anything, Yesung ended up lifting his gaze anyway. He frowned slightly when he saw the lens pointing at him. "I thought you said you only take pictures of special things."

"I do." There was no hesitation in his voice. Instead, he held his hyung's eyes as he smiled warmly, knowing that if he waiting long enough, a similar expression would appear on the older's face.

And he was right. As a smile started creeping up Yesung's face, Hyukjae smiled victorious, taking a picture of the sight he loved the most.

Yesung let out a sighed chuckle he couldn't seem to hold back anymore. "I swear to god, Hyukjae, if that camera is zoomed in on the tree behind me or something..."

Hyukjae laughed. "It's not!"

"I don't trust you. Let me see", he said, reaching out his hand to try to take his phone.

Hyukjae kept laughing as he placed it just out of reach. Yesung moved his chair closer to him, and they started practically wrestling for the phone as their loud laughter caught the attention of the few other people around.

Hyukjae was hunching over in his seat while Yesung poked his side, trying to get him to give up. And eventually the younger couldn't handle it anymore, scrambling up to his feet and away from Yesung's reach.

Hyukjae chuckled, simply staring at his boyfriend as he regained his breath. "Let's go take a selfie together over at the vineyard", he said eventually.

"A picture at the vineyard?" Yesung smiled. "And what’s special about it? The wine or us?"

"Both", he replied cheekily.

"Do you always have to be this difficult?" Yesung pretended to complain, but Hyukjae could see no malice in his eyes.

Still, when the older showed no intention to move, Hyukjae grabbed the vintage camera Yesung loved so much and hang it over his shoulder. Without breaking eye contact, he put on a fake pout and took two slow steps backwards. “That’s a shame”, he said before continuing in a lower, more inviting voice. “All those trees to hide from people and no one to make out with.”

And with that, he turned swiftly on his heels, starting to walk toward the vineyard without looking back. Still, he still managed to hear the growly laugh he recognized so well, making him smile slyly as he walked away. 

That sound alone would have been satisfying enough already, but even when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him, the hands suddenly wrapping around his waist and the low voice in his left ear gave him goosebumps.

“I’ll race you there”, said Yesung. And before Hyukjae could react again, Yesung was already sprinting toward the vineyard.

Once Hyukjae finally came back to his senses, he chuckled at the sight of the older’s funny run, rushing behind him without really minding who was watching. But even as he ran after him with a smile on his face, Hyukjae had already made up his mind to hear that growly voice in his ear again when they got back home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a little drabble but I got kinda carried away haha. Still, I hope you liked it! :)
> 
> You can find me on Twitter as [@sujuseries](https://twitter.com/sujuseries) and [@mari_ficseries](https://twitter.com/mari_ficseries), or on [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sujuseries) too if you're shy!


End file.
